Fluid
by Ice Cream Social
Summary: Mime has a problem and he goes to see the doctor to fix it. He didn't expect his crush, the Mole to be the doctor. SLASH, the Mole x Mime. Humanized. Lemon.


I'm thinking that I should try and write the next chapter to _Through Dust_ before this, but pfft. This idea has been in my head for a while, and it's...pretty kinky. If this isn't your thing, turn around right now.

Medical explanations and whatever will be loose and vague, I'm no doctor. I just caught wind of this sort of stuff from a family member (weirdest conversation ever) and through school. I tried to do more research on it, but it was either irrelevant, unhelpful, or gave me porn sites. Anyways...it's just a fantasy, in short. Don't take this seriously.

Warnings: Bit of shota? (Mime is 17) Loose medical explanations, male lactation, gay sex. MALE/MALE, slash. Mentions of death and death taking place, but no guro, no graphic deaths.

* * *

><p><em>'Lammy smells nice.<em>' Mime often thought this when they were together. Mime had this sneaking suspicion the purple-haired girl liked him, but he wasn't positive; although she did a lot of unnecessary hugging and other affectionate things for him. Lammy was a couple years younger than him, but she was a good friend nonetheless aside from her could-be infatuation for him.

Lammy slept over, they watched movies, they played games, they mourned each other's deaths. Mime often thought Lammy was probably his best friend. Lammy was also the only person Mime ever had enough courage and was comfortable enough to speak with.

She was sleeping over. Mime had enough room for her, of course; but he did get a little weird about where she put her stuff. Her bag would "float" on his tables and other surfaces and she would accidentally knock stuff over sometimes. She didn't mean to, but Mime's "possessions" were a little...unorthodox. Not that Lammy minded.

"So," Lammy started, sitting on her futon on Mime's floor, curled up in a blanket reading a magazine. "I saw you looking at the Mole the other day..." She had 'the smile' on her face, the one that meant she knew too much and was up to no good. Mime's face flushed visibly under his makeup.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." He stated firmly, keeping his gaze fixed on Lammy's pink PSP in his hands, playing a game. _Darkstalkers_, to be specific.

Lammy's grin widened. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, mister. I know you have a thing for older guys...and the Mole is pretty hot. And sweet." She made a face. "...Kind of perfect, when I think about it. But way too old for me." Her brows furrowed in a thoughtful kind of way when she spoke of the blind man, but she expression faded back into her shit-eating grin. "Anyways, I know you well enough to tell when you're checking someone out."

Mime's control over Morrigan in the game slipped. He frowned. "No, I think you were seeing things."

Lammy stood up from her spot on her bed, and she stood in front of Mime's; the artist was "sitting" on his invisible bed. Lammy stared at the bed tentatively before cautiously sitting on it. "No, you definitely were. I mean...when we went to the music store, you weren't looking at the CDs, you kept looking at _him_. You bought a Madonna CD, and you don't even like Madonna!" Baby Bonnie Hood smacked Morrigan in the face with her basket. Mime cursed quietly, fumbling with the controls. "You've always dreamed of working at the circus...now you do, but you just applied to work at the music store, _where the Mole just happens to work!_ Don't lie to me."

Lammy's eyes were unmoving from Mime's face, making it very hard to not pay attention to her. Baby Bonnie Hood shot a few rounds at Morrigan and smacked her with her basket again, KO-ing Mime. Mime huffed and tossed the PSP to the side, glaring at Lammy. "Okay, _fine_, what do you want?"

"How long have you liked him?"

Mime cringed. Not the happiest memory he had. "...A little while before Halloween."

Lammy deadpanned, her smile dropping. "...You _died_. He used your head as a jack-o-lantern."

"He didn't mean to! Besides, it was Lumpy who killed me! The Mole didn't really have anything to do with it." Mime crossed his arms, feeling his face redden some more. Lammy rolled her eyes, and sat against the wall.

"I swear to God, sometimes you are just the _strangest_ boy I know." Mime smiled meekly at the girl, until she smiled sincerely back. "But I can't help but love you." Lammy stood up, and walked to her bed, saying something about needing lotion for her skin. This was the last thing Mime saw until his bed lurched, and snapped upwards in two, crushing him.

Lammy apologized profusively. Mr. Pickles killed Mime often enough out of jealousy when they spent time together, and the girl couldn't help it. Mime told her it was alright, and that it didn't hurt too badly. He lied. That was one of the more agonizing ways he had died since his bedsprings popped when he was crushed.

The next night, Mime was alone. When he got home from a day of window shopping and "admiring" the instruments they had at the music store, he found Lammy's lotion lying on his floor. Mime picked it up.

Lammy loved looking her best and was a bit of a hygiene nut- nowhere near as bad as Petunia, though. Lammy always smelled and looked nice, so Mime was used to her using different products at random. Lotion was normal. Mime was a tiny bit jealous about how nice Lammy smelled...and he decided that she probably wouldn't mind too much if he used some.

Mime squeezed out a small bit onto his fingers, before smoothing it over his hands, and his arms. Afterwards, he leant into himself and inhaled; _pretty_. He grinned, and then decided that if Lammy didn't ask for the lotion he would keep it.

Lammy hadn't asked for her lotion back almost a week after the bed incident, and Mime was fine with it. His chest felt a little sore in some spots, but he figured it was just the exercises he did for the circus. He wasn't worried.

While masturbating though, he noticed that his nipples seemed to be more sensitive than normal. Usually he felt nothing there except pain if something happened, so out of curiosity he started touching them. Twisting gently, wetting them, fondling them- it all felt good. It made for good foreplay before his hands drifted lower, and it also seemed to make his orgasms better. Mime wasn't complaining.

This continued for almost two weeks. He wasn't worried until one morning; he woke up to find his pajama shirt damp from his nipples. He had _lactated_, and still in the process of.

Mime got his ass to the hospital as fast as his unicycle could carry him.

He wore a few layers; one of his baggier striped shirts, a vest and then a button-up coat overtop of them. He felt a lot more self-conscious than usual, crossing his arms and hunching over in his chair while waiting to be seen by a doctor in the waiting room. Giggles hadn't asked too many questions at the desk thankfully (in which he only nodded and shook his head in response); and hopefully he got Sniffles for a doctor. Sniffles kept everything strictly professional, and he was nice, too.

"Mime! The doctor will see you now." Mime looked up from his spot on the floor, to the front desk. Giggles was standing and smiling at him, and next to her outside of the desk stood the Mole.

Mime paled. He forgot that the Mole worked at the hospital. _Oh god, oh god, oh god-_

The Mole was standing there, clutching his walking stick and smiling gently, his blue eyes on the floor. Mime stood slowly, glancing at the door, considering running out. Mime would have booked it, if only his nipples weren't leaking. He walked quietly towards the tall pink-haired man, and once he was close enough their height difference was a little staggering.

"Mime. How are you?" The Mole grinned in a quiet sort of way, turning and tapping his stick. Mime walked behind the Mole clutching his arms to his chest, waiting to get out of Giggle's earshot.

"I'm...kind of worried...but fine, I guess. H-how are you?" This was the first time Mime had ever gotten the Mole for a doctor, and of _course_ it had to be for a horribly embarrassing problem. It couldn't have been for anything like a cold or a sore throat. This was also one of the first times Mime had been able to get in a private, close proximity to the older man; also the first time he had _spoken_ to him. The Mole led them into his doctor's office, and he sat into a plush rolling chair. Mime stood hesitantly at the door, still considering fleeing; but he had already spoken to the Mole and gotten this far so he walked in and sat on the table.

"I'm fine, thanks. The weather is nice. Enjoying your Madonna CD?" The Mole had this almost knowing smile on his face and Mime flinched.

"...Uhm, well...I don't have a CD player, Lammy is going to lend me hers...so I haven't listened to it yet." This was only half lying; Lammy _did_ lend her stereo to him occasionally to listen to music. It was just that Mime had no intentions of listening to Madonna.

"I see." The Mole pulled out a clipboard of sorts, and Mime figured he was going to take notes; _how_ that worked, he had no idea. The Mole was still smiling. "So...what's seems to be your concern today, Mime?"

Mime flushed, and everywhere he felt nervous and sticky; _especially_ his shirt. He pulled on his coat collar nervously. "U-uh...well...i-it's pretty embarrassing..."

The Mole's smile dropped, but he still looked a little amused. "I was your age once...you're seventeen, correct? It should be fine, whatever it is."

"Y-yeah, I'm seventeen...b-but..." Mime gulped, squirming on the spot. "I...I seem to be _lactating_, Mole. I don't think that's very...normal." Mime had skipped his makeup today, and he was thankful that the Mole couldn't see how red his face was.

The Mole's amusement left him; in fact, he blushed a little bit and squirmed in the chair himself. "I-I see...when did this happen?"

"J-just this morning. I just woke up and my shirt was all wet."

The Mole had a pen and he was scribbling stuff down on his clipboard, confusing Mime thoroughly. "Mm-hmm...have you been doing anything differently? Using different scents, or...touching yourself differently?" The Mole spoke in an even, professional tone, even though the color of his cheeks matched his hair.

Mime squirmed some more, feeling the room was too hot. "U-uh...I started using this lotion that Lammy left at my house...a-and...my nipples are more...sensitive." Mime crossed his legs; talking about these sort of things to the Mole was mortifying, but it was kind of exciting; Mime was half-hard.

The Mole's hand twitched, when Mime said that. He closed his eyes. "...Lotion, you said?" he cleared his throat. "Is it lavender-scented?"

Mime paused to think about this. "...Yes, I think it is..."

The Mole sighed, and put his clipboard down and took his glasses off. "Ah. Well...lavender is a scent that triggers _estrogen_, which of course is a hormone most prominent in females. Males have small amounts of estrogen present in our bodies, but using lavender can cause the estrogen to increase and..." He squirmed. Mime noticed he crossed his legs while he spoke. "...Lactate. It's not really healthy...it can cause the mammary glands to develop in males, which is the breast area." Mime cringed and clutched his chest; then he decided that wasn't a good idea since he was completely wet there and it felt _good_. "At your age, these hormones can be more easily developed. Twisting male's nipples also can cause an imbalance in the amounts of estrogen in a male's body...if you've done this."

Mime was beginning to think he was dying; he was completely hard. "Y-yes...just after a couple weeks of using the lotion, my nipples felt..." Mime didn't dare finish his sentence, but the older man seemed to understand. The Mole sighed, and stood up awkwardly.

The Mole cleared his throat. "U-uh, well...I need to..." Mime didn't dare take his eyes away from his face and look any lower. "...do some tests. Are you wearing a jacket or anything?"

Mime began to tremble, and he nodded, forgetting the Mole couldn't see him. "Y-yes. U-uh...do you want me to t-take it off?" The Mole nodded, and Mime did so; he took off his button-up coat and his vest; he paused curiously at his damp shirt. "How about my shirt?"

"It's fine. I just need the confining garments out of the way." The Mole's face still had a warm color to it, and he looked about as uncomfortable as Mime felt. The Mole walked forward to where Mime sat on the cushioned examination table. The Mole groped the air, until he pressed a hand over Mime's chest. Mime squeaked. The Mole's hand shot away as if he was on fire. That had felt _good_ to Mime, so good it was scary.

"S-sorry. Uh..." Mime grabbed the Mole's hand nervously, and tugged him a little closer so his legs were against the table, a leg in-between one of Mime's. "Thanks." The Mole mumbled. The Mole reached forward carefully, and he looked unsure of where to try and touch. His hands lowered, to Mime's horror; the Mole reached down and touched the table. The Mole felt along the table until he found Mime's knees, and from there he reached higher, brushing along Mime's sides gently. Mime shivered. The older man's hands stopped just under Mime's armpits. "Okay...I'm going to reach under your shirt now. Let me know if it hurts. Are you lactating..._directly_ from your nipples, or just from the skin close to it?"

"D-directly." Mime hated how quiet he sounded. The Mole nodded, and his hands dropped and then reached up Mime's shirt. It took all of Mime's willpower not to gasp at how cold the Mole's hands were against his skin; he could feel his nipples perk up. The Mole's hands trailed up until, again, his fingertips poked one and Mime whimpered. The Mole blushed again.

"S-sorry." The Mole's hands dropped down a little again, but Mime shook his head.

"N-no...it's okay. It's just...sensitive." Mime became aware that something _hard_ was pressing up against his leg from the Mole's direction. _Oh, God._ Mime began to wonder if the older man, just maybe, liked him the same way he liked him. Small wet, squelching and sliding sounds came from under Mime's wet shirt, from the way the Mole started to gently knead and press into his chest. Mime clenched his hands and curled his toes from how good it felt, and was trying not to moan at the sensation.

"Okay..." The Mole's face was close, and Mime had never noticed how blue his eyes were. It was pretty against the color of his hair and face. "What color is the discharge?"

Mime never really checked, he just knew he was _wet_. "Uh...dunno." Mime lifted his shirt and looked; it was clear. "C-clear."

"Right. That's better than...yellow or green. Sometimes it can be that color." The Mole grinned a little, implying that it was supposed to be a little humorous. Mime grinned a little in response and made a breathy laughing sound. The Mole's thumbs kneaded _so_ close to Mime's nipples suddenly, that Mime moaned a little out of surprise. The Mole's eyebrows shot up, and he paused.

Mime blushed furiously. "Uh...did that...hurt? Are you...okay?" Mime could feel that the Mole's fingers were wet from his 'discharge', and he became aware he was so hard, it was starting to become painful.

"Y-yes...sorry. It didn't...hurt." The Mole nodded, and Mime could see the older man was also still red. His fingers lowered, and he felt along Mime's chest area. The way the Mole was so _light_ and _gentle_ with the way he was touching Mime, it was driving Mime nuts. The Mole kneaded again some more just under his chest area with his thumbs; as he did, his fingers touched Mime's nipples. Mime moaned again, and covered his mouth. "S-sorry...d-didn't...hurt." Mime avoided the Mole's arms and with his other hand reached along his groin, and rubbed at his aching hard-on as discreetly as he could. Mime looked down, and he could see that the Mole was _also_ hard, and his groin was close to his.

Mime was trying not to pant at how good it was all feeling; he rubbed in time with the Mole's kneading. The Mole's expression changed a little, from looking embarrassed to a little curious; and the Mole's index finger pressed up against directly on Mime's nipple. Mime whined. "...Does that feel...good?" The Mole looked a little scared, too.

Mime could feel he was _dripping_ from his chest. "N-ngh...yes..." Mime frowned; the Mole had done that on purpose. Mime shifted forward, so his knee pressed against the Mole's groin a little hard, and he wiggled it experimentally. The Mole's eyes widened and his head dropped; his hands flinched and his fingers landed on Mime's nipples all at once. Mime cried out quietly, and gasped.

The Mole didn't raise his head. Mime felt bad and started to wonder that maybe he was wrong, and that the Mole was going to kick him out of his office and dislike him. Mime started to shuffle away when the Mole's index fingers and his thumbs rubbed at both his nipples and created a wet friction. Mime arched his back, gasping. "A-ah! M-Mole...!" When the sensation died, Mime looked at the Mole curiously; his face was red, and he looked...turned on. Mime blushed. "M-Mole...did you...?"

The Mole bit his lip. "Did that feel...good?"

Mime smiled weakly. "Y-yes..." He shifted forward again, and rubbed his knee again at the Mole's erection. "D-does that...?"

The Mole closed his eyes, gasping. "Mime...Mime...I shouldn't be...I..." Mime furrowed his brows, and he leaned forwards hesitantly. Mime tilted the Mole's chin up and pressed his lips lightly to the older man's, kissing him shyly. The Mole's eyes were wide, and blue, and beautiful. Mime closed his, feeling butterflies in his stomach despite his circumstances. Mime pulled away after a moment. "...Do you have any other appointments, Mole?"

The Mole looked a little dazed, and his pink tongue licked along his lips where Mime kissed him. "...No. Sniffles does, but I don't. You were the only one."

Mime grinned a little, and lifted his leg so he pressed up under the Mole's crotch. The Older man's eyes closed again, and he arched his back a little. "Good. Mole, I..." The Mole's thumbs crept up closer towards his nipples. "...I like you. I..." Mime's heart started to pound, and his face reddened. "I do. I really, really do...I don't even like Madonna."

The Mole's head rose again, and the older man's eyebrows rose again quizzically. "...Uh, what? Madonna?"

Mime almost laughed. He covered his face out of amusement. "Oh! Not what I meant...I meant that...whenever I go into the music shop, it's just because you're there...not for the music."

The Mole blinked. Then he laughed. "Oh...oh. I see. I kind of...thought so." Then the older man leaned forward, hesitantly, and he kissed Mime carefully and his eyes fluttered closed. Mime blushed and kissed back, and his wiggled his knee some more. The Mole groaned into the kiss, and with his mouth open Mime slipped his tongue into the older man's mouth timidly. The Mole's thumbs raised and he pressed them against Mime's nipple's again, making Mime tense and his breath hitched. The Mole's tongue responded, curling around Mime's and he made circular motions around Mime's hard nipples with his thumbs and index fingers. Mime moaned quietly and pressed closer to the older man, and pulled the Mole closer too, one of his hands tangling in his magenta hair. Mime also stopped rubbing himself and with that hand he reached forwards and slid his finger along the front of the Mole's slacks, and the older man gasped and suddenly pulled away.

"Mime." The Mole was out of breath, and his face was red. "I shouldn't...I'm at work...I-I'm older than you."

Mime nodded and looked down. "I...I know. I'm sorry. I...I don't really care, though...I-I won't tell anyone." Mime thought of Lammy as he said this.

The Mole frowned, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Are you _sure_ you're okay with this though...? I mean...I like you too." Mime grinned. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

"I'm..._definitely _okay with all this." The Mole had backed up a little, leaving his legs room. Mime spread his knees apart and reached out for the older man's hands and pulled him a little closer so the Mole's legs were inbetween his. "I am a little...scared though. Nobody's ever touched me like this..."

The Mole leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "It's okay...your first time shouldn't be here." He smiled genuinely, and Mime's heart pounded a little harder. "I think we should...date, if you're okay with that, before we do anything like that..."

Mime grinned widely and pecked the Mole's lips. "Yes. Yes, please..." Their fingers were entwined and Mime looked down a little; they were both still hard. He blushed. "Can we...uh...take care of _this_ though?"

The Mole blushed. "Sorry. I know I was...while touching you...you were so wet." The magenta haired man nodded, and Mime reached forwards and unzipped the Mole's slacks. The older man flushed and did the same to Mime, and he reached inside carefully, and slipped his fingers under Mime's underwear. Mime whimpered and did the same; the Mole's skin was _hot_. The Mole reached further down and cupped him, and gently squeezed. Mime cried out quietly, jerking his hips forward. The Mole shushed him, and with his free hand found Mime's chin and kissed him. Their tongues curled around each other's immediately, and Mime reached further down too, and he wrapped his hand around the Mole's length and started to pump. The Mole groaned, with his voice low and deep; he matched the messy pumping rhythm Mime had created. The Mole leaned over the table, and Mime shifted closer, so close their chests were pressing up against the others and their knuckles bumped as they jerked each other off. Mime's nipples were still wet, and the friction of their shirts against them made him buck his hips some more.

Mime lifted his shirt up with his free hand, and the Mole's hand fell to his chest, and he began to knead and squeeze; it was different that the way he did it before. The way the Mole had kneaded and squeezed before was experimental and hesitant, and now it was purposeful and he seemed to know exactly how to squeeze just right. Mime moaned and gasped in response to each stroke the Mole gave him. He pumped harder and faster, briefly breaking their kiss to pant for air. Then the Mole's mouth was on his all at once, nipping at his bottom lip and licking along it. The Mole's hand on his cock slid lower, towards his entrance; Mime gasped and pressed into the contact. The Mole stroked the sensitive skin between his entrance and the base of his cock, making Mime tremble and whimper. The Mole's fingers delved into his entrance a little, circling the tight ring, and then suddenly bringing his hand back up to Mime's erection and gave his balls a gentle squeeze. Mime's breath hitched, and he murmured a small warning of his coming. "M-Mole...Mole...ahh..." Mime was jerking his hips forward, with each stroke the other male gave him, touching their length heads together briefly and the Mole groaned into his mouth. The older man bit his lip a little, and pumped his hand faster, and Mime started to shake almost violently and came; he moaned the Mole's name quietly, seeing white from coming so hard.

Mime gasped for air, making light moaning noises while orgasming. The Mole murmured his name, and Mime slid another hand into the Mole's pants and under his briefs, so that one hand was sliding along his hard length while the other hand tugged gently at his base. The Mole shuddered, and in Mime's post-orgasmic state, he was rocking his hips in time with each wave of afterglow. Mime sighed, kissing the older boy's lips more sweetly, and he could feel the Mole shake. The Mole swore quietly. "M-Mime...coming." A moment later sticky heat splashed over his hands, and Mime grinned; it felt _good_ that _he_ had made the Mole come. They stood there for a few more moments, kissing lightly, and panting mostly. Mime looked the other male over; his cheeks were flushed and his blue eyes were glazed over, and he twitched occasionally. "Mime."

The Mole pulled away, and he tugged his pants up and sat on the bench next to Mime. Mime felt tired and wanted to sleep; but he still had to get home so he fought the urge. Mime rested his head on the Mole's shoulder and the older man rested his head on top of his. They were both panting, and Mime snuggled closer to the Mole, careful not to touch him since both of their hands were covered in their release. "...Wow..." Mime said after a while, and the Mole laughed lightly. "I've never...that was..." Mime blushed again, realizing he wasn't exactly wholesome anymore. "So we can do more of that when we date?"

The Mole nodded. "I want to wait 'til you're a little older though...unless you don't mind of course." The older man left a small kiss on top of Mime's head.

"I don't mind. I don't think I'll have enough of that now, maybe." He grinned, tilting his head so he could look at the Mole, who blushed lightly. "...How am I, by the way? My nipples?" Mime started to try and cover himself up.

The Mole bit his lip. "Wet...for one." The Mole licked his lips. "You started to drip a lot. Like I said, your hormones at your age can also contribute to lactation. You're starting to develop...breasts."

Mime paled. "...I have _breasts_?"

The Mole smiled a little guiltily. "You're just _starting_ to develop them, because of all the estrogen in your body right now. If you stop using the lotion and stop masturbating using your nipples for a while, your body should return to normal." Mime sighed and relaxed a little. "I think it's kind of cute, how sensitive you are there." Mime's chest was still exposed and the Mole felt along his chest until he found one of Mime's nipples and he tweaked it. Mime gasped a little. "Although...it is unhealthy." Some discharge leaked out of Mime's nipple in response to the attention, almost to prove the Mole's point.

Mime huffed, blushing at the brief sensual contact. "_Fine_...I guess twisting them is bad...though it felt really good..."

The Mole stood up, and Mime straightened up after he did. "Here, I have some hand sanitizer and some tissues...we should clean up. We've been in here for a while...I don't want Giggles to get suspicious." The Mole walked over to his desk, feeling along it until he found a small bottle and a box of tissues. He wiped his hands clean of their semen, then used some of the hand sanitizer. Afterward the blind man brought the box and bottle to Mime. Mime still felt sticky; his nipples had leaked a lot, and his cum was starting to dry on the inside of his pants. Mime grimaced a little at that, taking the objects from the older boy appriciatively.

"How are you getting home?" The Mole asked suddenly, his unseeing eyes fixed in Mime's general direction.

Mime looked the older man over, with his messy hair, flushed face and rumpled clothing and what they had done hit him suddenly. Mime's body temperature shot up and he looked at the floor in complete embarrassment. "Oh...um, I took my unicycle here." Mime noticed that the Mole smiled at this and it was _cute_.

"I get off work early today." The Mole approached him, and he walked into the table. Mime supressed a laugh and the blind man chuckled in spite of himself, and he sat next to Mime. "I can...drive you home, if you wait a little while."

Mime leaned over and planted a small kiss on the Mole's cheek. "I'd...like that."

* * *

><p><em>End!<em>

Anyways, if you read all that and you dislike slash, or if you dislike the pairing, if the content creeps you out, etc etc you're an idiot. I had a fair warning at the top.

Beyond that...I bet Giggles was listening with a "wtf omg" sort of reaction. But I bet she loved it. Haha. I actually wasn't going to publish this, but a couple of friends persuaded me into sharing this.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
